


the meal

by jakeini



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, Family Drama, In Character, Loss, Methamphetamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeini/pseuds/jakeini
Summary: a short but life changing story.
Relationships: Lois Griffin & Glenn Quagmire, Stewie Griffin & Lois Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	the meal

stewieb shits his diaper and scrvewmqas to losi LOIS i nee d cool whop for my asscheeks ok stweie herre u go she feeds him colw nip and he snorts meth up his urethre hehe hoho if eel fnny and quafnue ddropds buy hery guysgiggity lois have tyi seen oet4e r seeb pete no glrernn but i i need w abwby sittee twke my baby so losu shigd out a fetus and quagur eats it thsnkf fir the meak losi hehe and he geois


End file.
